La Tercera Guerra Mundial
by Nekolandia
Summary: Pueden unos sencillos comentarios hacer que todo el mundo  literalmente  terminé inmerso en una guerra de comida. Una fiesta, algo de alcohol y sacar la versión asesina de la gente no es buena idea. Aún menos si son tus "hermanos" sobreprotectores.


D: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen. Los de Latin Hetalia casi ni salen pero tampoco me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>-La tercera guerra mundial-<p>

Un trozo de tarta cayó en la cabeza del coreano, este bastante enfadado respondió con un proyectil al danés que se lo había lanzado. Llevaban un buen rato los nórdicos y los asiáticos en esta peculiar guerra de comida. ¿Como habían llegado a ella?

_Era la boda de España y de Romano. Todos los países habían ido. Y como debía de ser, los hijos de estas dos naciones habían traído una muy buena cantidad de alcohol. Bueno, todos habían contribuido con lo de llevar bebidas alcohólicas a la celebración. Había desde vino y cerveza hasta los cocteles más peculiares combinando bebidas que todos tenían más de un setenta por ciento de alcohol. Todos habían bebido bastante._

_Los primeros en terminar del todo borrachos fueron el inglés que ahora estaba cantando con un vestido que el polaco le había prestado amablemente sobre una mesa, el polaco en si que le estaba cantando a Lituania y a un pony imaginario su amor por el color rosa, un italiano que parecía delirar y un pervertido francés que estaba intentado llevarse a la cama a un ser imaginario. Los únicos que no habían bebido eran las naciones más jóvenes a las que estaban intentando alejar del francés y de cualquiera que no estaba pensando con normalidad._

_La húngara estaba en un estado cercano al de estar en el cielo. Junto con algunas otras naciones se dedicaba a fotografiar o grabar a todo aquél que estuviera haciendo algo interesante. Ese era el caso del alemán que intentaba llevarse a algún otro lugar al delirante italiano, del americano* que intentaba bajar de la mesa al inglés que ahora hacía un duo con el polaco, del argentino que estaba intentandole meter mano al chileno, y de muchos otros más._

_Lo más interesante pasó después. Cuando el Islandés se acercó a su "familia" que estaba haciendo una competición de quien podía beber más (el rey del norte iba ganando) para deciles algo importante. Sus cuatro "hermanos" mayores estaban sentados en una mesa un poco más aislada del resto ya que las naciones sabían que cuando bebían de más sacaban su lado vikingo a la luz. Y si uno de ellos en estado vikingo significaban malas noticias; más de uno significaba huye al menos de que estes en estado conquistador._

_Ese solía ser el problema. Si juntabas el estado asesino de los países solo conseguías bastantes heridos, un lugar totalmente destruído y un buen puñado de humanos flipando por lo que acaban de ver. A! Y no pocos videos en Yout*** que al final sus jefes veían. La conclusión es que había muchos problemas y una muy gran resaca._

_-Chicos, Finlandia (queja de este por no ser considerado en la clasificación anterior) os tengo que decir algo muy importante. -Dijo el menor._

_-¿Qué pasa Ice? No quie*hip*res beber más?-Preguntó el rey del norte._

_-Más importante que eso._

_-¿Qué *hic*hay más impo*hic*rtante que beber?_

_-Tengo novio._

_Una escena parecida estaba pasando en donde se encontraban los asiáticos en donde el representante de Hong Kong estaba intentando explicar a sus hermanos algo muy importante. Al principio ninguno comprendió que decía pero cuando este se explicó el problema comenzó._

Eso nos lleva a ahora en el que algo parecido a la tercer guerra mundial estaba sucediendo. Al grupo de los nórdicos se les había unido casi toda Europa con excepción de Rusia que estaba del lado de los asiáticos. Los américanos estaban con los Europeos mientras que los africanos y los Oceánicos estaban con la fuerza asiatica. Casi nadie sabía por que se estaban peleando. Solo sabían que no iban a perder. Su espíritu guerrero no se los iba a permitir, además los efectos del alcohol no les dejaba pensar con claridad.

Comida volaba por los aires. Las mesas estaban tiradas para resguardar a los combatientes. Algunos habían sacado sus armas y estaban en el tan temido modo asesino. Así que hachas, espadas, pistolas, rifles, cuchillos y demás se podían ver por todas partes. Cierto capitalista había creado un cañon de hamburguesas con el que estaba haciendo el equivalente actual a la guerra fría. Una persona estaba lanzando aviones de papel y otra los estaba derribando con galletas con forma de animalitos. Las manzanas eran bombas y las sandías bombas nucleares.

En medio de tanta confusión los dos que había creado todo eso se reunieron. El frente estaba muy cerca pero aún así se arriesgaron de ser separados por hermanos locos o borrachos que no sabían que pasaba por ser de bandos diferentes. Tomaron una rápida decisión y se fueron del lugar. El resto se quedo unas cuantas horas más hasta que ya no tenían nada más con lo que pelear y se fueron a casa.

El día siguiente nadie comentó nada sobre la batalla campal y todos hablaban en voz baja para evitar en toda medida el dolor de cabeza que la resaca creaba. Nadie dijo nada cuando los dos isleños se fueron a casa juntos. Todo lo que querían decir era: Shh... Callaos que me duele la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Una cosa loca que se me ocurrió leyendo el final de un fic en el que dicen que hacen una guerra de comida. No me gusta mucho la pareja pero tenía que haber una razón de la batalla. Espero que os haya gustado.<p>

Dejad una review si os ha gustado y si no también. Gracias por leer.


End file.
